The World of D GrayMan
by RockyVRWolf
Summary: D.Gray-Man/Teen Titans crossover: Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy fall into the world of D.Gray-Man after Robin gets a visit from the Earl at his parents' graves. R&R please! Revamping to make it easier to read; Constructive Criticism welcome
1. Prologue

Edited the chapter and fixed it all up. I'll continue to post this fic here instead of my SladinForever account. Should be easier to read now. In the processing of editing all of these old chapters (my writing is way better now then when I first posted)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or D. Gray-Man (site won't let me save it as one whole word, like it should, so I had to add the space between the period and the G)

**RockyVRWolf

* * *

**

Robin couldn't believe that he had come here, back to Gotham City. Not to mention he couldn't help the fact that while in Jump City he felt nostalgic on the anniversary of his parents' deaths. Robin hadn't visited them in years; he was too busy leading the Teen Titans. He had decided that that year he would visit them ever since he had shown his friends what was in his briefcase. And with the Brotherhood of Evil gone and very little villain disturbances, Robin finally found the time to hop into the small, one-person T-jet and return to Gotham to visit the graves of his beloved parents.

After checking into his hotel that night, Robin changed to civilian clothes (after quickly turning the jet into a car) and left, heading for the grave-site. The more steps he took, the sadder he became. What would he say? He hadn't even bought them flowers to put on their graves.

Once he saw the tombstones ten minutes later, Robin's heart filled with an aching sorrow that had been dormant for nine years. Stopping in front of the stones, he sat down, his arms in his lap. Robin stared at them in silence for five minutes, deciding on what to say. He sighed.

"Hey, sorry I haven't visited in so long," he began. "I've just been busy, more than usual. We beat the Brotherhood a few weeks ago. Jump City has been pretty quiet since then. Beast Boy still has moments where he's depressed, but I guess that's understandable." Robin laughed quietly to himself. "I wonder if you can even hear me right now." The teen sighed again. "I'm actually feeling sad myself, knowing that I haven't visited in so long. I just wish I could see your smiling faces again."

Robin was about to say something else, but he stopped himself. Slowly lifting his gaze, he saw a fat, jolly man with an umbrella in his hand. He wore a white suit, a tall, black top hat, and he had a giant, pointy-toothed grin plastered on his face. Robin didn't really like the grin, which never seemed to waver, even as the man spoke.

"Hello! Good evening!" A metal body on a slab appeared next to the man in a cloud of purple smog. "I have created this body, which allows me to resurrect a loved one. All I need is your cooperation. Call out to one of your parents with your loving voice and their soul will be called back from _that world_."

Slowly standing up, Robin backed away. The man's smile still did not waver off his face. The teen swallowed, suddenly becoming very cautious.

"How do you know these graves belong to my parents?" he asked suspiciously. "And who are you?"

The man suddenly appeared behind Robin. He placed his gloved hands on his shoulders, making him jump slightly in surprise.

"Does it matter?" the man asked. "I was listening to your conversation. You even said yourself that you wanted to see their smiling faces again." Robin pulled out of the man's grip, turning around and stepping one step back. "Just call one of their names and they will come back to life. Try it and you will see."

Robin stared at the man, his suspicion waning the longer he stared at him. Swallowing, he turned around, looking back at the metal body and his parents' graves. His heart ached again. If what this man said was true, then Robin could see his parents again.

Gulping, Robin walked back to the graves and looked at the body. A small voice in the back of his mind told him to run for it, but he ignored it. Taking a deep breath, the hero prepared himself. He decided to bring his mother, Mary, back. Here went nothing…

"Mary Grayson!"

Robin jumped back in fright as a bolt of lightning came down from the sky, hitting the head of the metal body. A black star and the name 'Mary' appeared on the now glowing body's forehead. The teen's masked eyes widened slightly when the body tried to speak.

"Ri-Richard?" Robin's eyes were wide open now, clearly surprised at hearing his name. The man reappeared beside the metal body. Realizing that what he said was true, the teen stepped forward, grinning from ear-to-ear. "How could you…?"

Robin's smile fell when a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What?"

The metal body suddenly grew sharp teeth. Robin could feel anger radiating from it. He stepped back.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!" Robin jumped back, getting into a defensive stance. What the hell was going on? Wasn't Mary happy to be back with her son? "I'M TRAPPED AND I CAN'T GET OUT!"

The man chuckled with delight. Robin backed away in fear.

"You're already mine Mary-chan." As he quickly stepped back, Robin tripped on a loose rock. He fell over, landing on his rear. He stared wide-eyed at the metal body. "This is an order; kill that boy and wear his skin."

The metal body glowed with light. Robin's eyes widened as the body stepped off the metal slab and advanced on him. The teen didn't understand this, not one bit. This man wanted this _machine_ to kill him and wear his skin? This was definitely villain's work.

Robin quickly backed away, only to be stopped by another tombstone directly behind him. The body was about to attack, but a giant, white, clawed hand grabbed it, smashing it into thousands of pieces. Cogs, gears, and metal body parts fell around the middle of Robin and the fat man. His eyes widened in shock when two boys wearing long coats of black and silver attacked the grinning man. Using his umbrella, he flew high into the air and quickly vanished out of sight. The two newcomers stopped, sighing in annoyance. One had a hammer and the other had a clawed hand, which Robin assumed were weapons. The boy with the hammer had red, spiky hair put up in a bandanna, and a black eye patch over his right eye. The other boy had white hair and had a white patch over his left eye. The boy with the red hair spoke first.

"He got away again, Allen." The boy looked at the boy with the clawed hand, which shrunk to a red one that looked frail. "And we still haven't found the Innocence."

The boy, Allen, looked at his friend.

"We'll find it, Lavi," he said. "It would probably be better if we went back to Lenalee."

The red-haired boy, Lavi, nodded.

"Yeah, let's head back."

Nodding, the boys turned around, but stopped upon seeing Robin still cowering against the tombstone. Allen stared closely at him briefly before smiling and walking towards him. Robin backed up as far as the stone would allow.

"Hi, I'm Allen," he said, holding his hand out to Robin. "I hope the Millennium Earl didn't scare you." Robin didn't move or reply. Allen hesitantly pulled his hand away. "I guess I was wrong."

Lavi appeared beside Allen, placing his arm on his shoulder. He shouldered his hammer.

"Hey! I'm Lavi and this is my friend Allen Walker," he said, pointing his thumb at him, who smiled. "I guess you're a human, otherwise Allen would've killed an Akuma as quickly as possible."

Allen frowned at Lavi, his temple throbbing.

"Don't scare him even more, Lavi." Allen shrugged his arm off. "You should probably get out of here just in case the Earl returns. We wouldn't want you making another Akuma."

Robin's hero senses suddenly kicked back in.

"Wh-What's an Akuma?"

Allen smiled, glad to know Robin was paying attention.

"They're machines created by the Earl," he replied, extending his hand to Robin again. "Killing machines if you want it simple." Robin looked at the offering hand. He eyed the other one. Allen noticed. He grabbed his wrist. "This is my Anti-Akuma weapon. I only hurt and kill Akumas with it. You're just a human." Allen held his hand back out to him. Hesitating, Robin grasped his hand. Allen pulled the hero to his feet. "Are you okay now?"

Robin nodded, dusting himself off.

"Y-Yeah, I was just surprised, that's all."

Allen nodded.

"Yeah, Akumas can be scary. But you don't have to worry about them now. There aren't anymore around here." Robin nodded, his fear and shock finally gone. "Well, we got to go. We're searching for Innocence. No need to know what that is though." Allen looked to Lavi. "Let's return to the hotel."

Lavi nodded, unshouldering his hammer.

"Right." Allen grabbed a hold of the hammer's handle. "Extend, extend, extend!"

The hammer grew to surprising lengths, taking Allen and Lavi far off into the distance. The hammer soon followed. Robin blinked.

"That…was weird." Robin sighed. "I better go to bed then."

After looking at his parents' graves one more time, Robin started back for his hotel, not knowing that his life would take a drastic turn into the world of D. Gray-Man.


	2. Exorcists and The Innocence

Again, this is edited so its easier to read.

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

Robin rubbed his tired eyes the closer he got to his hotel.

"Fancy meeting you here." Robin stopped and looked over towards his room. Allen and Lavi were outside, standing next to a young girl with long black hair in ponytails. "Have a nice walk?" the redhead asked.

Robin stopped in front of the Exorcists and nodded.

"Yeah, it was okay."

Allen grabbed the girl's hand and led her forward.

"I almost forgot; this is our friend Lenalee."

Lenalee shook Robin's hand.

"Hi. I see you've already met Allen-kun and Lavi. My name is Lenalee. What's yours?"

Robin suddenly became embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Robin. Usually I don't forget to introduce myself, but after what happened to me tonight, I kind of forgot."

Lenalee giggled.

"That's okay. The Earl can be a scary guy."

Robin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice person but then I turned my mother into an Akuma and realized he was just another villain." Robin suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Allen and Lavi forgot to tell me what Exorcists do and what the Innocence is."

Lenalee smiled.

"I'll explain it to you," she said. "Exorcists are humans that fight the Millennium Earl, the Noah family, and the Akumas. The Earl manufactures and controls the Akuma. The Noahs are super humans that work with the Earl to destroy the world that Exorcists fight to protect. The Akumas wear the skin of a loved one that a person wants to bring back. The Earl shows up when that person is grieving at their loved one's grave. He tells them that he will bring their souls back from the dead to trap in the metal bodies." Lenalee paused to allow Robin to process this information. He nodded for her to continue. "The Innocence is used in Anti-Akuma weapons." Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and showed it to Robin. "There are two types of Anti-Akuma weapons; Parasite and Equip-type. Allen's arm is a Parasite-type while Lavi's Hammer is an Equip-type." Black shoes suddenly appeared on Lenalee's legs. "These are my Dark Boots. They allow me to fly and destroy Akuma with a kick or by landing on them." Her boots vanished, allowing Robin to take every new bit of information in. "Did you get all of that?"

Robin nodded, recalling everything that he had learned. Allen smiled.

"You're pretty smart to remember all of that," he said.

"They don't call me the greatest detective for nothing," Robin replied. He paused. "So what _is_ Innocence?"

"The Innocence is kind of like a life force that gives our Anti-Akuma weapons their power," Lenalee said.

"And could I possibly have Innocence?"

Allen thought about that for a moment.

"It all depends. If you were to show signs of having Innocence we could take you back to the Black Order and have Hevlaska look at you," he explained.

"And what if I wanted to become an Exorcist?" Robin asked.

"You would need Innocence in order to do that," Allen said. "If you are not compatible with Innocence, then you can't become an Exorcist. There is an option for you to become a Finder though. Finders look for Innocence and they inform us on where it's located so that we, the Exorcists, can find it and bring it back to the Order."

Robin had another question.

"And who is Hevlaska?"

"Hevlaska is also an Exorcist. She's different from everyone else though. She can find the Synchronization Percentage between an Exorcist and their Anti-Akuma weapon."

"Synchronization Percentage?" Robin asked, confused.

"A Synchronization Percentage is 'the Numerical Value which becomes the lifeline of your Anti-Akuma weapon Invocation'," Allen explained. "If your Synchronization Percentage is low, it becomes difficult to Invocate, and the conformer, the Exorcist, will also be in danger."

Robin memorized and stored this information in his head. Then he recalled it. Lenalee was very impressed.

"You're very good at this," she said. "Are you part of an Organization too?"

Robin shook his head.

"No, I'm a super hero. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans in Jump City, California. Have you've heard of them?"

Lenalee shook her head.

"No, we haven't. What do 'super heroes' do?"

"Super heroes help protect their city from villains that try to ruin or destroy it," Robin explained. "Its kind of like what you guys do; stopping the villain from taking over the world with their own weapons."

Lenalee smiled.

"Yeah, sounds about right," she said.

Silence came between the teens. Robin cleared his throat.

"Well I have to leave early tomorrow morning to return to Jump City," he said. "So I guess I'll say good-bye." Robin shook the Exorcists' hands again. "Maybe we'll cross paths again."

Allen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe. Take care, Robin."

"Night."

Robin turned around and went to his hotel room. Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi did the same. Getting ready for bed, Robin went over what he had learned tonight in his head. He found it all very interesting.

Getting into bed, Robin quickly went to sleep.

* * *

A tall man stood watching Robin's hotel room on the hill that overlooked the hotel, his arms folded over his chest.

"Innocence, hm? This should be interesting."

Off in the distance behind the man, a girl's voice could be heard, calling the man's name.

"Slade Nii-san! Hey, Slade Nii-san!"

The girl attached her arms around Slade's neck. The arch nemesis of the Teen Titans managed to prevent them both from falling. He was able to hold his balance.

"Evening, Road," he drawled.

The girl, Road, giggled.

"Whatcha doing Slade Nii-san?"

Grabbing the girl's arms, Slade pulled her off his neck, setting her gently on her feet. The girl had on a white dress with purple and black stripped stockings and black boots. She had spiky, dark purple hair and her skin was dark gray with diamonds formed across her forehead like a crown. Slade continued to stare at Robin's hotel room.

"I believe I may have been near Innocence without realizing it," he said.

A ball of darkness formed in Slade's right hand. Road noticed it and giggled.

"Slade Nii-san is angry; hehehe!" The ball of darkness slowly disappeared. "What are we going to do now Slade Nii-san?"

Slade smirked behind his mask.

"If my theory is correct, the Exorcists will be in Jump City by this time tomorrow." Folding his arms over his broad chest, Slade turned around and started to leave. "Let's go Road."

Road jumped up onto an umbrella. She flew after Slade, singing a three-sentence song.

"Sennen ko ha sagashiteru! Daijina hatto sagashiteru! Anata ha atari tashikameyo!"

Road continued to hum the song as her and Slade disappeared through the darkness.


	3. Death of Two Best Friends

*EDITED*

**NOTES!**

1. Man, man, man sounds like "mon", which means "grow" in English, so don't confuse it with an actual "man"

2. Yes, I made Slade a Noah; you gotta have at least one big TT baddy in there and Slade fits the bill

3. I heard Road is the oldest Noah, but she calls Slade "Slade Nii-san" because he is the oldest male Noah in the family. Next oldest is Tyki Mikk, and so on

4. The fic follows the manga, but I have other ideas planned so its not word-for-word from it

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

A strange noise woke Allen up from his deep sleep. Turning to Lavi in his chair, he shook his arm. Lavi woke up, yawned, and stretched. He looked at Allen with tired eyes.

"What is it Allen?"

"Did you hear that?" Allen asked. Lavi strained his ears towards the window. He shrugged. A thought came to Allen. "How old is Robin do you think?"

"Sixteen or seventeen," Lavi replied. "Why?"

Allen threw the covers off his body, got out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Lavi was slowly falling back to sleep, but Allen grabbed his scarf and pulled him from the chair.

"Come on, Lavi." Right as Allen and Lavi stepped out of their room, the T-jet came to life. The force of the sound frightened both of them, making them fall over backwards. Sitting back up, Allen and Lavi stared at the T-jet with wide eyes. "Whoa…"

The hatch of the jet opened. Grabbing onto the side with his hand, Robin jumped out. He saw Lavi and Allen's shocked faces.

"What?"

Recovering first, Allen stood up, pulling Lavi to his feet. He pointed to the jet.

"Um…what is that?"

Robin looked at the jet briefly before looking back at Allen and Lavi.

"This old thing?" he asked, patting the jet's side. "It's an aircraft. It flies me to places at high speeds. It would only take me a few hours to get home in this thing. I can also turn it into a car." Taking a set of car keys from his belt, Robin pushed a button on his clicker. The T-jet turned into a car. "It's pretty high tech technology," Robin added upon seeing Lavi and Allen still had their surprised faces. "My friend Cyborg works well with stuff like this all the time." Robin turned the car back into the T-jet. "Well, gotta get home. Say good-bye to Lenalee for me."

Lavi and Allen nodded, still shocked from seeing the T-jet. After getting back in, Robin buckled up and started the engine. Taking flight, Lavi and Allen stared wide-eyed at it before Robin took off for home. The two friends soon recovered.

"We should contact Headquarters," Allen said, looking at Lavi, "because I don't think the Innocence is here. Let's go wake Lenalee and go."

Lavi and Allen went back into their hotel room and got ready to leave.

* * *

Robin touched down on the roof of Titans Tower. Getting inside, he saw the Titans in the living room, playing video games on the giant TV screen.

"Well, I'm back," he said, sitting down next to Beast Boy. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"No," Raven said. "Cyborg and Beast Boy were up all night having a video game tournament."

"And we're still going," Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Oh, and, Red X contacted saying that he's turned over a new leaf."

Robin's eyes widened ever so slightly briefly.

"Oh. Did he say why?"

"Nope."

Nodding, Robin looked around the room for Starfire; she wasn't around.

"Where's-?"

"In her room," Raven answered.

Nodding, Robin stood up and headed for the double doors. Arriving at Starfire's room seconds later, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Star, you in there?" No one answered. Robin knocked again. "Starfire?" Again no one answered. Wanting to make sure she was alright, he typed in the door code. It slid open. Robin walked in, but the room was empty. He scratched his head. "I wonder where she-?"

"Friend Robin; you are home."

With a smile forming on his lips, Robin turned around and saw Starfire standing in her doorway.

"Raven told me you were in here, so I came to say hello-" Robin hardly finished his sentence when he saw a giant shadow in the hallway. He grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her inside. The Tameranian turned around and saw the shadow. Seconds later, a giant, round machine with guns attached to its body appeared. They both stepped back. "Wh-What is that?"

The machine aimed its guns at Robin and Starfire. Pulling out a bird-a-rang, the Boy Wonder chucked it at the machine. It instantly fired a bullet, the two weapons colliding. The bird-a-rang was easily destroyed. As the bullet zoomed even closer, Starfire flew in front of Robin to protect him. The bullet went right into her chest, making the two of them fall back with a loud crash against the wall beneath the window. Starfire had fallen onto Robin, winding him. Grabbing her arms, he moved her aside to examine her.

"Starfire, are you alright?"

Starfire pulled the bullet from her chest. Robin went to take it from her, but she stopped him. Pentacles (stars) formed all over her body. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Robin, forgive me."

Time slowed in Robin's eyes as Starfire exploded into nothing. There was no blood, no remains; nothing. The boy was too shocked to move or pay attention to the machine firing another bullet at the side of his head. Suddenly, there was a flash of green light. The bullet was cut in half when Robin's arm swung on its own accord. The halves crashed through the window, shattering glass above his head and around his body. The Titans' alarm system went off, causing the machine zoom down the hall.

Robin's arms lay beside him. A katana with a glowing, green handle rested in his right hand. The teen stared at the floor, his mouth partly open. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"S-Star…" he whispered.

Robin heard someone enter the room, but he paid no heed. Someone stopped in front of him, their shoes visible.

"It seems my theory was correct." Robin slowly looked up and saw Slade, who was holding a sword in his hand. The villain smirked behind his mask. "Hello, Robin."

Robin's eyes widened in shock as Slade attempted to skewer him. Raising his arm, he blocked the man clumsily with his katana. Slade pulled his sword away and attacked again. Robin blocked his attack again. When the villain pulled away for another attack, the teen leaned away from the wall and swung, knocking him back a few feet.

"STOP IT!" Slade walked towards Robin. "LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL-!"

Robin's masked eyes widened when Slade stabbed the wall right next to his head, pushing the blade all the way through the wall. He smirked.

"Or you'll what; kill me?" Robin didn't reply. He swallowed hard. "That's what I thought." Slade stepped down on the boy's sword arm, preventing him from using it. "I'll be taking your Innocence." Without taking his eye off Robin's frightened face, Slade crouched down and took the katana from his hand. Standing up, he easily pulled his sword from the wall, holding it under the teen's chin. "Your friends will be eliminated by now." Tears tracked down Robin's cheeks again. "I will let you join them."

Slade tilted his head back. Robin clenched his eyes shut, waiting for his inevitable death. The villain attempted to slice his throat…

"Get away from him!" Slade was knocked to the side by Raven's powers. Robin's katana flew from his hand. Beast Boy jumped forward and grabbed it, landing in front of the frightened Boy Wonder. He pulled him to his feet. "Let's go dude!"

Covering Slade's entire body with her black magic, Raven threw him across the room. Beast Boy practically dragged Robin into the hall. After throwing Slade through the broken window, Raven followed after them. Robin was still a little shocked.

"Wh-Where are we going?!"

Pulling Robin forward, Beast Boy pushed him ahead.

"We'll explain later after we get out of here," he said. "And before you ask, Cyborg is dead along with Silkie. Sadly, I can assume Starfire is too since she wasn't with you." The three remaining Titans made it to the main room. "Now we have to-"

Akumas came out of nowhere and surrounded the Titans. Slade then materialized out of the elevator door.

"Dammit…" Raven muttered angrily.

Anger suddenly fueled inside of Robin as he stared at Slade. Without looking at Beast Boy, he took the katana from him. He raised his arm and glared, pointing the blade at the villain.

"If this really is Innocence, I can become an Exorcist. Because of you, Starfire and Cyborg are dead." A black ball of darkness formed in Slade's free hand. "I will fight for my friends."

Sticking the katana blade into the floor, Slade reached for his mask.

"All of your efforts will be in vain." Slade slowly removed his mask, revealing a dark gray face, white hair, and a crown of diamonds around his forehead. Robin was shocked to finally see the man's true face. He just wasn't expecting this. Slade threw his mask off to the side before grabbing his katana again. "Good-bye, Titans." The Akuma came forward. "Akuma…attack."

"Man, man, man!" Out of nowhere, a giant, black hammer came swinging down onto four advancing Akuma. "Twenty!"

Raven and Beast Boy looked around at Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee, who were fighting the Akuma. Robin watched as an old man came in and began fighting Slade. Allen landed beside him.

"Everything okay?"

Allen killed more Akuma before jumping back to Robin's side. The teen never took his eyes off Slade and the old man.

"These _things_ killed two of my best friends," he replied. "Slade's the one controlling them."

Allen attacked a few more Akuma that were approaching him and Robin. He soon returned.

"He's one of the Noah. He wants your Innocence."

The last Akuma came up from behind Robin. Spinning around, he sliced it in half with his katana, holding it out to the side. He quickly turned back around to see Slade jump back towards the giant windows. His lonely eye was narrowed at all of them.

"We will meet again Exorcists."

Slade materialized through the windows, vanishing from sight. Robin attempted to go after him, but Raven stopped him.

"Robin, it's okay. We'll get him some other day." Robin lowered his arm to his side before looking at her. "We have a few things to talk about before we leave."

Confusion crossed Robin's face.

"Leave?" he asked angrily. "Leave to where? We have to go after Slade!"

Allen cleared his throat.

"We're going to the Black Order," he said, "remember?"

Robin looked at Raven and Beast Boy briefly before looking back at Allen.

"But I can't leave Beast Boy and Raven," he said desperately, forgetting all about Slade at the moment. "You said that only people compatible with Innocence can become Exorcists. If they can't go, then I'm not going!"

Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other. Raven looked back at Robin, who gave her a pleading look.

"Robin, there's something Beast Boy and I have to show you."

* * *

Raven touched a blank spot on the wall with her right hand. It beeped. A door slowly slid open, revealing a tiny secret room. The room had two pedestals with one glowing, green orb on each inside of the glass casings. Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin stepped inside. Stepping up to the pedestals, the Boy Wonder ran his fingers along Raven and Beast Boy's names engraved in the stone. He looked at them, his eyes narrowed in sad confusion.

"We've lived in the same house for almost three years," he said. Beast Boy looked down at the floor. "Why didn't you ever tell us you were compatible with Innocence?"

Raven looked somewhat exhausted.

"We couldn't tell Cyborg, Starfire, or you because Beast Boy and I had to wait and see if you were compatible with the Innocence," she explained. "Once we knew, we were going to tell you. If you weren't compatible with Innocence, Beast Boy and I would have had to leave and go back to Headquarters."

Beast Boy looked up at Robin.

"But you guys were great friends, so we decided to stay," he added. "So we hid our Innocence here."

"Starfire and Cyborg weren't Innocence compatible," Raven continued. "And for almost three years, we didn't think you were either…until now." Looking away, Robin raised his katana to his face and blinked. "That's an Equip-type Anti-Akuma weapon." Robin glanced past the blade to look at Raven. "It may have been triggered when you were attacked by the Akuma."

"And it was a good thing we found you before Slade could take your Innocence and killed you," Beast Boy said.

Robin looked back at the blade.

"The Exorcists are trying to find the Heart of the Innocence," Allen said behind the others. "You could be holding it right now, but only Hevlaska can tell us if it is or not."

"That's why we're going back to the Black Order," Lenalee concluded.

Lowering his arm, Robin looked around at everyone. Things were happening so fast, making him feel insecure and tired. All the boy wanted to do was sit down and cry. How could he live when two of his best friends were dead?

"Robin…" Losing his train of thought, Robin looked beside him and saw the old man who had fought Slade. The man had dark circles around the entirety of his eyes. He wore an Exorcist coat and had wispy long hair at the top of his head in a pony tail. It seemed to float on top of his head. "I have heard from Lavi and Allen that you were interested in the Exorcist business." Robin nodded numbly. "And you knew that Noah, correct?" Robin could only nod; he was too upset to speak. "Let me introduce myself; I have no name, but you may call me Bookman."

The old man held his hand out to Robin to shake. After staring at it silently for a few seconds, he hesitantly grasped Bookman's hand. A sudden calm entered inside of him once they made contact. For the first time that afternoon since Slade attacked, Robin smiled weakly.

"Hello, Bookman."

Bookman smiled back. When their handshake ended, Lavi came up behind Bookman and grinned.

"Or you can call him Panda," he said. Bookman's temple throbbed. "My grandfather and I are Bookmen." Lavi chuckled. "He likes you…a lot."

Bookman pushed Lavi away before looking back at Robin.

"We must leave now. I fear the Noah will come back with reinforcements."

Robin nodded. The three Titans quickly changed into civilian clothes and packed a few essentials. Robin grabbed the picture frame with his friends' smiling faces in the photo off his desk. He stared at it with sad, tear-filled eyes. They soon streamed down his cheeks. Clenching his eyes shut, he ripped his mask off his face and placed it on the desk. He gripped the frame tightly as he stared at the photo.

"I will become an Exorcist to avenge your deaths. Slade gave me a reason to keep living; to keep fighting. Your deaths will be for nothing." In a whisper, he added, "Cyborg, Starfire…I love you."

Putting the frame in his pack, Robin left his room, grabbing his communicator off his dresser in the process. Lavi, Allen, Raven, Lenalee, Beast Boy, and Bookman were waiting for him in the main room. Looking over towards the purple couch, the teen saw Slade's mask that he had discarded. Walking over to it, he picked it up and glared at it.

"We're going to burn the Tower down," Raven said in monotone. "Let's go."

Nodding, Robin dropped the mask back onto the floor. The large group soon went outside to stand in front of Titans Tower. Beast Boy sighed.

"Well, guess this is good-bye, huh?"

Raven nodded. Robin stared up at the home he had always known.

"Yeah, this is the end," Raven said.

Robin smiled.

"No," everyone looked at him, "this is just a new beginning."

Everyone looked back at the Tower one last time before Lavi set it aflame with his hammer. Robin placed his katana into his new shoulder strap sheath, snapping it in completely. Lowering his arm, he stared up at the flames and silently cried.


	4. The Black Order

*EDITED*

I will eventually get back to this ^^; I just have some of my yaoi fics to finish that I wanna get out of the way. I hope its soon (like before the end of 2010 XD) Please hang in there! Oh and Constructive Criticism please; I like to improve even more :]

**RockyVRWolf

* * *

**

"Well looky there!" Lavi said. A tall building on a very high, rocky hill loomed into view from where Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and the Exorcists stood. "When I get home, I'm going straight to bed."

Robin stared at the building expressionlessly. Strangely, from the distance they were standing, he thought it looked like Titans Tower.

"Dude, hurry up!" Beast Boy called to Robin, who hadn't noticed the others walking away. "You have tons of cool people to meet!"

Turning back around, Beast Boy ran after the others. Sighing, Robin followed behind at a slow pace. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this or not. He still felt numb from witnessing Starfire's tragic death. Not to mention he was feeling anger towards Slade, who had been controlling the Akuma. So many emotions were mixing around in Robin's head that he didn't notice the door of the Black Order talking to Allen.

"Who is that boy?" the door asked, motioning to Robin with his giant eyes. Robin's eyes widened upon seeing the strange, talking door. "He doesn't look like a Conformer."

Allen grinned.

"Just scan him already, though I'm sure he is no Akuma."

The door scanned Robin from head-to-toe. He didn't find any traces of Akuma blood in his system.

"Okay, you may all pass."

The door swung open. Motioning to the others, Allen walked through, the others following close behind him. Robin was the last to enter. The door shut itself behind the nervous teen. He and the Exorcists walked down many hallways and through doors, which led to even more hallways. They soon reached a large room filled with rows of books, a few desks, and a floor that was littered with papers.

"Supervisor! Allen and the others have returned!" shouted a man with long brown hair that spiked out in the back.

No one replied to the man's shouts. Stopping at the largest desk at the far end of the room, Allen shook a man that was wearing a white coat, a white French hat, and glasses. The man was asleep, snoring on his stacks of many papers on his desk.

"Hey, wake up Komui!" The man named Komui didn't stir. He continued to snore. Getting right next to his ear, Allen whispered, "Lenalee is getting married."

That seemed to get Komui's attention. Bolting up, he looked around the room frantically.

"Lenalee! Wait! Don't get married! How could you betray me like this Lenalee?!"

Lenalee bopped Komui on the head.

"Shut up Nii-san."

Komui sat back down after calming himself. Once he regained his composure, he looked around at everyone.

"So, did you find the Innocence?"

Allen pulled Robin forward.

"This is Robin. His Innocence activated two days ago," Allen explained. "Raven had tipped us off saying that Robin would be in Gotham City. He encountered the Earl. When his Innocence didn't activate, we thought he wasn't a Conformer. We had gotten word that the Innocence was on the move again, so we found its trail and followed it."

"Turns out, Robin really was a Conformer," Lenalee concluded.

Komui came out from behind his desk.

"Then we must go and see Hevlaska." Komui turned to Robin, who looked nervous. "If you will follow me please."

Robin followed Komui out of the room. They walked down several hallways. Reaching a platform and getting on, Komui pulled down on a lever. The platform started to go down. The two men didn't speak. They soon reached a very dark area. Robin couldn't see a thing. A light suddenly formed around the platform. Above them sat a row of onlookers, shadowed in black. A bright light started to rise from the floor. A white creature appeared in front of Robin and Komui. Komui smiled up at the creature.

"Hello, Hevlaska."

"Hello, Supervisor," Hevlaska said in a mystical voice. She looked at Robin. "I must determine your Synchronization Percentage." White tentacles came up around Hevlaska. She carefully grabbed a soft hold around Robin's body, lifting him off the platform. He was a little uncomfortable, but knowing that Hevlaska wasn't going to hurt him, he didn't resist. Hevlaska glowed with a bright, white light. "Twenty-three percent…forty-eight percent…sixty-nine percent…seventy-seven percent…" Hevlaska closed her eyes and saw a vision. She opened her eyes. "Your Synchronization Percentage is at seventy-seven percent. One day you will be born into a 'Requiem of Light'. That is my ability; to foresee the dark future."

Hevlaska disappeared. Komui smiled warmly at Robin.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Robin." The teen shook Komui's hand. "Now let's get you to your room."

Pushing the lever up, the platform began to rise out of the darkness and into the light. Getting off the platform, Robin and Komui met up with the others. Beast Boy grinned.

"Welcome to the world of the Exorcists dude," he said. "We'll get dinner after we show you your room." Robin and his new friends walked down more hallways until they reached a door that already had a name plaque. His name was already engraved on it. "Raven and I are right on either side of you. This way we don't have trouble finding each other."

Nodding, Robin went inside and walked up to his bed. His suitcase was already there. Raven and Beast Boy went to their rooms to unpack. Above Robin's bed was a painting of a red robin sitting in a tree with twinkling stars above him near a full moon. Robin smiled at it.

"That fits you perfectly, doesn't it?" Raven asked when she came inside.

Robin nodded.

"Yeah, fits me just fine."

Raven stood beside him, looking at the painting.

"Slade will pay for having our friends murdered, Robin," she said. "We will defeat the Earl, his Akuma, and the Noah clan. You just have to believe."

Robin nodded.

"Yeah, I know we will. I'm not going to give up until Slade is defeated."

Raven smiled.

"Come on, the others are already in the dining hall. You'll feel better with good food in your stomach."

Robin and Raven left his room and walked down to the dining hall. Raven went up to a long, barred window where a black man with blonde cornrows hair, a very long ponytail in the back, and wearing a white chef's jacket, stood waiting for her to order.

"Well hello there Raven," the Chef said with a gay-sounding accent. "It's been, what, three years since I saw you last?"

Raven smiled.

"Yes, it's been a long time, Jerry," she said. "I'll have the usual."

"Coming right up!" Jerry said in a sing-song voice. Dashing away, he quickly made Raven's meal and came back. "There you go!" Jerry turned to Robin as he stepped up to the window. "Ah, a new Exorcist. I'm the Head Chef Jerry. I can cook anything you want. Just name it."

"I'll just have a mini pepperoni pizza with water," Robin said.

"Coming right up!" Jerry made Robin's dinner quickly and then came back with order in hand. "There you go. Have a good night."

Robin took his food and then followed Raven to a table where Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Beast Boy were sitting and chatting away as they ate. Raven and Robin sat down on opposite sides of Beast Boy. He was eating three tofu dogs with tofu cookies. Allen had everything imaginable. Robin thought he would explode if he ate all of it.

All of a sudden, a small group of scientists came up to Robin. One of them with giant, swirly glasses took out a measuring tape.

"Don't start hounding him you guys," Allen said. "He's had it rough the last couple of days."

"But we need to make his Exorcist coat," the swirly eyed guy said.

"You can wait after he's finished eating, Johnny," Raven said.

Johnny sighed but nodded.

"Okay, but I'll stay here and wait."

"Good idea."

Once Robin finished his pizza, he stood up to allow Johnny to measure his body.

"Tapp, write all of this stuff down," Johnny said to his friend.

Once they gathered the measurements, Johnny and Tapp said good-bye and left.

"They may seem dorky at first, but they're totally cool," Allen said to Robin.

The teen nodded.

"Yeah, they kind of remind me of Starfire and Cyborg."

Raven glanced at Robin. She knew he was bottling up his true feelings. She had a feeling he'd be crying himself to sleep tonight. How could she blame him? Raven missed Cyborg and Starfire just as much as Robin and Beast Boy. The green teen suddenly sighed.

"First Terra and now Starfire and Cyborg," he said sadly. "How many more of our friends must we see die by the hands of evil before our eyes?"

Silence fell around the table like a wave. Allen stood up.

"I think you'll all want to see this."

* * *

Robin stared at the floor over the balcony with wide, horrified eyes. There were hundreds of white coffins lined up neatly in rows. Finders and Exorcists were praying by the coffins' sides. Tears suddenly streamed down from Robin's eyes.

"W-Were all of them killed by-?"

Robin couldn't finish his question.

"Many of them were killed by the Noahs," Allen replied, "some by Akuma. Sadly we can't tell their family members what happened to them in fear that their souls will be turned into Akuma. It's cruel on both sides."

Beast Boy stepped up beside Robin.

"We've never lost this many people when Raven and I were still here. We hadn't kept in touch with the Order in case you had found out, so we didn't know how bad things had gotten." Beast Boy sighed. "We've been gone for far too long, dudes."

Robin's eyes narrowed in sadness and with a hint of anger. And he thought his world was chaotic. Without a word, he turned around and walked out of the room. He couldn't bear seeing all of the lives lost in that room. Finding his own, Robin got ready for bed. There was a knock on his door. Quickly pulling his pants up, he went to the door and opened it. Johnny was outside, grinning.

"Your Exorcist coat is finished. Fastest job we scientists have finished." Johnny handed Robin his coat. "It should fit you just fine." Robin took the coat from Johnny. "Good night. And welcome to the Black Order."

Robin nodded. Johnny turned around and left, humming as he did so. Closing his door, Robin stepped back and turned, heading for his closet. He hung his coat onto the bar. The coat was made of black and silver material and had a cool design that was hard to describe (literally). He closed his closet, reminding himself to try on the coat tomorrow morning. Robin then got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Walking up to the window, Robin ordered a black coffee and an English muffin with strawberry jam inside.

"There you go, cutey," Jerry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Robin blushed slightly at being called a 'cutey'. He did like Jerry very much though. Taking his breakfast, he found a bench and sat down. Raven and Beast Boy said they would join him soon. Robin was wearing his Exorcist coat, which fit very nicely. It wasn't too tight but not too loose either. Robin liked the hood attachment the most.

Taking a bite of his muffin, Robin looked around. Johnny and Tapp were chatting away, feet from where he sat. They looked like they were the best of friends.

Robin took a sip of his coffee.

"Who the hell are you?"

Robin looked to his right and saw a guy with long black hair in a ponytail. He too wore an Exorcist coat and had a katana at his side. Robin felt a little intimidated by this person. Nevertheless, he held his hand out to the stranger.

"I'm Robin."

The guy didn't budge.

"You're in my spot," he said annoyed.

Robin didn't move.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I clearly do not see your name on it."

This was the wrong thing to say. The guy glared at Robin and went for the hilt of his katana. He stopped short when Lenalee bonked him in the back of the head with her clipboard.

"Be nice Kanda," she said. "Robin is new. He too has a katana as an Anti-Akuma weapon. I'm sure you'd get along just fine."

Kanda glared at Robin; he glared back.

"Just keep him away from me," Kanda said, turning around and finding a new table.

Robin went back to his muffin.

"What's his problem?"

Lenalee sat down beside Robin.

"Kanda just got back from a mission. He's always cranky after one."

Robin took the final bite of his muffin.

"When's my first mission?"

Lenalee looked at her clipboard and smiled.

"My brother is going to stick you with Allen, Lavi, Raven, Beast Boy, and myself along with Bookman," she replied. "He thinks it'd be best so that you can get the feel of things before doing them on your own. But you'll always have a friend with you on missions. We're currently trying to find a General named Cross. Apparently it's Allen's old Master."

"Why are we looking for Generals?" Robin asked, confused.

"The Noah's are searching for them so that they can get their Innocence and destroy them. If the Earl destroys the Heart of the Innocence, then the Prophecy to destroy the world will come true. We have to stop that from happening."

Robin finished his coffee.

"Are we leaving today?" Robin asked.

Lenalee nodded.

"The sooner we find Cross, the better."

* * *

"You'll get the hang of things during our mission," Allen said to Robin. "Just use your Anti-Akuma weapon when needed."

The gang was on the train, heading for a small town in Germany for their dinner shopping stop. Allen was explaining how to battle in case of Akuma attacks. Robin easily understood all that was said.

The train soon slowed to a stop. Everyone got off. Lenalee went to an old man vendor and bought food. Everyone but Robin, Lenalee, and Alan stood by the train. Robin watched Lenalee and Allen from a distance. She looked a bit angry as she talked. Alan had his head bowed with a bag of food on his head. Robin couldn't hear what they said. A few seconds later, Lenalee screamed at Allen, grabbed the bag off his head, and stiffly walked away to reach the train. The boy didn't look back. The sound of a horn went off, signaling that the train was about to leave. Upon hearing the horn, Allen turned and was about to catch the train. Robin saw the old man vendor tackle him to the ground out of nowhere. Robin hid behind the wall he was standing by.

The train took off, leaving Allen and Robin behind.


	5. Aleister Crowley

*EDITED*

One more chapter to edit. Constructive Criticism welcome; thanks

**RockyVRWolf

* * *

**

"No, the train! It's gone!" Allen yelled, a long streak of tears streaming down his face.

Robin peered around the corner. As Allen lay on the ground, the vendor bowed to him.

"Forgive me lord minister. We need your help!" The vendor looked desperate. "Please save our village, Priest of the Black Order!"

Allen looked at the vendor in confusion.

"Priest?" he said to himself.

The vendor stood up and helped Allen to his feet.

"Please, come with me!"

Without waiting for an answer, the vendor grabbed Allen in his arms and ran towards the village. Robin sighed.

"Dammit…"

Walking around the corner, Robin set off after the vendor and Allen.

* * *

The vendor took Allen into a church and tied him to a chair.

"Um, why am I tied up?"

Robin threw himself against the wall of the building. He peered around the door to see the vendor, the villagers, and Allen.

"I am the Mayor of this village," the vendor said. "We need your help against a vampire."

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Vampire?" he whispered to himself.

"For years now our village has been terrorized by the vampire," the Mayor continued. "His name is Count Crowley. He never shows himself during the day, but we can hear the screams of his victims from inside his castle every night. People say that if you go into that castle, you'll never be seen again."

"But a vampire in this day and age?" Allen asked. He gulped when the Mayor's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "Sorry, you were saying?"

The Mayor quickly recovered.

"Anyway, if we didn't go near the castle, then Crowley would leave us alone," the Mayor continued again. "But, then, one night, he attacked a poor women and sucked her until she dissolved away into nothing."

"Really?"

Robin stared at Lavi, who popped out of a barrel in between Allen and the villagers. He rolled his eyes when Lavi was also captured by the villagers, tying him up next to Allen. Robin was about to intervene, but he was pulled away from the door. He met face-to-face with Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, don't do that!" Robin said, surprised by the entering of the green boy.

"Sorry dude." Raven appeared behind the green changeling. "But a vampire? How cool is that!"

Robin peered back around the door.

"Like this!" The Mayor shouted, showing a picture that he quickly drew and showed to Allen and Lavi.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

"General Cross!"

Raven and Beast Boy both grabbed Robin's mouth. They pulled him back from the door.

"Quiet or they'll hear you," Beast Boy said.

Robin broke free of Raven and Beast Boy's grips. He went back to the door.

"Okay fine," Allen said. "We'll help you slay the vampire."

Upon hearing this, Beast Boy freaked.

"NO!"

Beast Boy ran into the church, but stopped short, realizing his mistake. The villagers saw the cross on his chest.

"Yet another Black Minister!" the mayor shouted. "The Lord has given us all that we need now!"

Since their cover was blown, Raven and Robin entered the church as well. The villagers were ecstatic.

"A whole army of vampire slayers!" the Mayor shouted. "Now Count Crowley won't have a chance of surviving!"

The villagers untied Lavi and Allen. They left the church and headed for Crowley's castle. Upon reaching the door, a winged golem that looked like a bat came out of Lavi's pocket, contacting Bookman and Lenalee on the train.

_"__I heard that if you're bitten by a vampire, you'll turn into one. You won't let that happen will you?"_ Lenalee asked, scared.

"Of course not," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Besides, I'm an expert at vampire slaying."

"Since when have you've ever slain a vampire?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

Beast Boy ignored her.

"We'll come back in one piece," Robin reassured Lenalee. "We promise."

_"__Okay,"_ Lenalee said. _"See you soon."_

The connection died. The Mayor yanked Allen and Lavi back by their ropes.

"Behind this gate are Count Crowley's demonic gardens. And beyond that is his castle." Everyone heard screams off into the distance. Beast Boy hid behind Raven. Lavi and Allen were shaking slightly. "Lead the way!"

"O-Okay," Allen and Lavi said together.

They opened the door and stepped inside. It then slammed shut behind the villagers who were in the very back. The group walked through Crowley's garden, which had very ugly statues all around it. The Mayor finally untied Allen and Lavi's wrists. Robin reached back and pulled his hood over his head. Allen and Lavi were fingering their weapons.

"You're not scared, Robin?" Allen asked him.

Robin shook his head.

"Gotham is scarier than this place."

Allen laughed nervously.

"Good to know."

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere. Everyone stopped and looked around.

"Vampires are very fast," Beast Boy said, activating his nose and ears to be more sensitive. "We gotta make sure-"

Something zoomed past the Exorcists and the villagers. Beast Boy smelled something sweet in the air. Everyone turned around and saw a black figure holding one of the villagers.

"H-He's got Franz!" another villager shouted. Robin clenched his teeth in anger. "It's him! Aleister Crowley!"

Crowley had Franz in his vampire fangs by the neck. All of the villagers were shocked at the sight. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Robin pulled it out and activated it.

"Get ready," he told Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven pulled out her knives and Beast Boy's hands grew out very sharp claws. They were ready for this battle.

* * *

"Section Leader Reever…"

"Yes?" The whole science section was busy with work. Reever was writing a lot of information down. Johnny was behind him, an IV hooked to his wrist. "What is it? I'm busy with a chemical formula, but keep talking."

Johnny was shaking terribly.

"I was doing some research and came across an old field report," he explained.

"Uh-huh…?"

"It doesn't have the Chief's stamp on it and it hasn't been filed," Johnny continued. "Can I throw it away?"

Without looking, Reever shouted, "Idiot! If it hasn't been filed, then file it!"

"But it's more than eight-years-old!"

Reever sighed.

"What does it pertain to then; some kind of mystery?" he asked as he kept on writing quickly.

Johnny looked closer at the paperwork.

"It's a vampire legend."

Komui suddenly entered the room from the stairs.

"I'm back!"

Like the others, Komui looked dead. Everyone was being worked to death.

"Welcome back, Chief," Reever said. "I know you just got back, but do you recall anything about a vampire legend?"

Komui ambled past Reever's desk.

"What? Putting me to work already?" he asked. "You're an ogre, Reever." Komui stopped suddenly. "Huh? Vampire?" he muttered to himself. He walked up to the science counter where labeled flasks were sitting. "Yes, I do remember that. His name was Count Crowley, wasn't it?"

"Huh? You remember it?" Johnny asked.

Komui picked up the flask labeled 'coffee'.

"But that case had nothing to do with the Innocence." The flask was empty. "At the time, several Finders were sent to investigate and they all fell prey to him. But, in the end, it was all for nothing." The other science department members had stopped what they had been doing, horror plastered on their faces. Reever was still writing stuff down in his book. "But that was eight-years-ago," Komui added. "Reever; coffee please!"

"I'm busy right now."

As Komui ranted about not being able to work without coffee to Reever, Johnny was examining the book that the file came from.

_'__What would paperwork about a vampire be doing in this book?'_ Johnny thought. The book in his hands had a skull and the words BOTANICAL OF THE ANCIENT were written on the checkered cover. _'__A book on ancient plants? What's the connection?'_

* * *

The villagers started to run right after they heard Crowley gulp down his mouthful of blood. The Exorcists were slightly afraid, but determined to stop this vampire. Lavi pulled out his hammer and Allen activated his hand. The other three Titans were ready for instructions.

"What now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Better think of something," Lavi said.

"If you get bitten, Allen, Lenalee will never speak to you again," Beast Boy joked.

"Well, no matter how much I am annoyed with these villagers, we must stop him at all costs," Raven stated.

Landing on one knee, Allen fired his cannon arm in order to start the battle. The ground exploded, sending mud and debris at the flying Crowley. Seeing the blast, the vampire flew back to avoid it. He landed.

"Man, man, man, man, man!"

Lavi jumped high into the air. Landing on the bottom of his giant hammer, he dumped it right on top of Crowley. The ground shook and broke from the disastrous impact. Robin's eyes were wide. He hadn't seen anything like this battle in his life.

"He missed," Raven said, like it was no big deal to her.

Robin gulped. As the dust started to clear, the Exorcists could clearly see the pointed end of the hammer clenched in Crowley's fangs. Lavi sat down to get a better look. Nervous dread crossed his face.

"Wow. Nice chompers!"

Moving his head back, Crowley threw the hammer backwards over him. Lavi crashed into the ground, debris flying everywhere from the impact of his hammer. The ground suddenly shook under the vampire's feet. Within seconds, Allen's giant, clawed hand came out of the concrete, grabbing Crowley in the process.

"I've got you," Allen said calmly. "Now hold still."

Allen's clawed thumb pointed itself at the vampire's face. He chuckled and then started to laugh maniacally. The Exorcists stared at him in confusion.

"How dare you insolent whelps waist my time!" Crowley shouted, amused. "Are you monsters as well?"

Allen smirked.

"We're Exorcists."

Crowley smirked as well.

"Forgive me, but I'm a very busy man. Let's go!"

Opening his mouth as wide as it would go, all of Crowley's teeth turned into fangs. He clamped them down onto Allen's pointer finger. Surprise crossed his face.

_'__His teeth sank into my Anti-Akuma weapon. But how?'_

"WAAAAH!" Beast Boy cried out.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouted, his hair going up wildly.

Crowley suddenly twitched. He unclamped his fangs in disgust.

"GAAAAAAH! BITTER!" Releasing his hold on the vampire, Allen fell onto his butt. Leaning forward in mid-air, Crowley puked. He suddenly ran away at inhuman speed. "I NEED A BUCKET!"

Everyone heard Crowley throwing up again. The Titans ran up to their friends. Allen examined his finger. It was throbbing. Raven looked at it.

"Lenalee won't be pleased," she said.

Meanwhile, Crowley had returned to his castle and was puking into a giant water fountain. A woman approached him.

"Welcome home, my Lord," she said. Upon seeing Crowley's sweating face, the woman looked concerned. "What's the matter? You seem distraught." The woman saw Franz. She leaned down with her hands on her knees in order to see the villager. "Oh my…"

"E-Eli-Eliade," Crowley said to the woman. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His face wasn't creepy like it had been minutes before. "I-I fear I've become a vampire again…"


	6. Akuma Villagers?

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1) I would also like to point out that I do not own the mangas (though I've bought four and five) and have used them to write this chapter and the next few to come (I will have Original stuff around the double digit chapters)

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

Franz's dead body lay on the marble floor. Eliade watched as Crowley approached the villager on his knees.

"H-Hello? Hell_ooo_? A-Are you alive?" he asked, tears streaming heavily down his cheeks and sweat above his eyes. He shook Franz in an attempt to wake him. "Hello? Speak to me!" Franz wasn't moving. Eliade crouched down and checked the dead man's pulse. "Hello?"

"He's dead, my Lord." Crowley's breath hitched in his throat upon hearing this. "I'll bury him with the others."

"Wh-What have I become? What kind of monster am I?" Crowley asked, mostly to himself. He rested his white gloved fingers to his forehead. "There was a mob in the gardens… The villagers detest me!"

Eliade quickly wrapped her arms around a slightly surprised Crowley. His crying stopped.

"It can't be helped, Lord Aleister," she said, sounding concerned. "It's because you're a vampire."

Right when Eliade said this, Crowley opened his mouth wide, all of his teeth formed into vampire fangs. The poor bloke started to quiver as he tried preventing himself from biting the girl. A tear formed in his right eye.

With inhuman speed, Crowley jumped all the way to the corner of the ceiling. Eliade followed him with her gaze.

"Don't come near me, please!" Crowley shouted down to her, tears streaming down his face. "E-Eliade…I…I…I l-love…I love…" Eliade looked at him hopefully. Crowley was blushing like mad. He had dizzy swirls in his eyes. "I…"

"I love you, too, Lord Aleister," Eliade said suddenly.

Crowley suddenly had a massive nose bleed. His foot slipped and he fell from the ceiling.

"OOF!!!"

Eliade quickly came up and hovered over Crowley. She caressed his cheek with her soft, delicate hand. The vampire stared at her with wide eyes. Blood dripped from his nose. Magically, there was one band-aid on the right side of his head, caused from his fall.

"Let's live in this castle forever, Lord Aleister," Eliade said, leaning even closer. Crowley was lost in her beautiful face. She leaned in, ready for the kiss… "Who cares about the outside world? It means nothing to us now."

Meanwhile, the villagers were cheering for the Exorcists.

"Tonight, victory is ours!" the Mayor shouted. "Keep up the good work and vanquish Crowley for good, black Ministers!"

Robin shook his head in annoyance. The villagers were standing a few yards away from the Exorcists. Everyone but Allen understood why.

"Why are you standing over there?" he asked.

"Don't mind us!"

"They're afraid you'll turn into a vampire because Crowley bit you."

Allen slowly turned, asking, "Rabi?"

Both Beast Boy and Rabi were wearing garlic necklaces and holding a wooden stake in their right hands. Rabi's hammer was in his left.

"Don't take it personally, Allen," he said.

Allen muttered something about 'he didn't bite you'. He was now very irritated. Turning, he headed in the direction of the castle.

"Let's just go!"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"We were just kidding, Allen!"

As Raven walked by, she smacked Beast Boy really hard in the back of the head. He winced and rubbed at the aching sore. Robin followed after her.

"Crowley likes to take his victims back to his castle and feed on them slowly!" the Mayor shouted. The Exorcists stopped and looked back at the retreated villagers. "He did the same thing to the other eight victims!"

Rabi shuddered in disgust.

"Yuck."

Allen cupped his hand to his mouth. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy started walking.

"Mayor, you and the villagers stay here! My friends and I will deal with the Count!"

"Of course we'll stay here!" the Mayor yelled into his megaphone. "We wouldn't stand a chance in a battle of monsters!"

Beast Boy flinched at the words. His eyes twitched.

"Did he just call us monsters?"

Allen and Rabi followed them.

"Huh? I feel a bit empty all of a sudden…" Allen said, feeling dejected.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Only _I_ qualify as being a monster," she said. "If only they knew I was part demon."

Beast Boy patted the Empath's shoulder.

"You're not a monster, Rae. You're a good friend."

Raven actually smiled.

"Thanks, Beast Boy."

Robin glanced at the two friends from the corner of his eye. He felt left out, knowing that Raven and Beast Boy were friends way before the Titans were formed. The boy felt very depressed, which gave him even more confidence to fight and kill Slade with his Innocence.

_I am the Requiem of Light, _he thought. _My light will keep shining. I won't let Starfire and Cyborg's deaths be in vain._

Casting the feeling of loneliness aside, Robin continued with his friends to Count Crowley's castle.

* * *

Beast Boy had to crane his neck as far back as his body would allow. His green eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"That's a _big_ castle," he said, dazed.

"I've seen bigger," Raven said.

Robin approached the door.

"In any case, we have to find Franz." He pushed open the door. "Come on."

The Exorcists entered the castle. Inside was a large entry way with a staircase several feet away. They approached the steps and started climbing.

"Why do we have to play vampire hunter again?" Raven asked in monotone.

They were halfway up the stairs.

"Doesn't it seem strange?" Allen asked. "What did my master have to do with all this? Why would he have come here?"

They reached the landing and then turned right.

"And why would he leave us a message about a vampire?" Beast Boy asked. "It doesn't make sense."

Thin clouds of white smoke were filling the entryway and coming up the stairs, unknown to the Exorcists.

"Then what are we doing he-?"

Rabi's words were stopped short after he fell to the floor backwards. The others stopped and turned.

"Rabi?!"

Something tripped Allen, Beast Boy, and Robin. Raven managed to float off the floor seconds before. A sudden, strange smell filled the room. Beast Boy fell asleep like Rabi. Allen held his hand to his nose and mouth. Raven and Robin held their breaths for a few seconds.

"This sweet smell…" Allen muttered.

He was suddenly pulled upside down into the air by very thin stands of a sticky substance. Rabi and Beast Boy were hoisted into the air. Raven cut the strands off her body with her black power. She floated in the air, looking around. The room was suddenly filled with giant flowers.

"Flowers?" Raven asked herself in monotone.

The flowers started to bloom. There was a sound of a thousand snapping jaws. The flowers had razor sharp fangs in their mouths. Allen cried out in fright upon seeing the teeth. He struggled in his binds.

"What is this place?!" One of the flowers chomped down on the white-haired boy's Anti-Akuma weapon arm. "Invocate!"

The flower exploded after his cannon arm fired.

Robin struggled in his own bindings.

"What are these things anyway?!"

"Man-eating flowers!" Allen yelled.

Raven flew around to avoid snapping mouths. Whipping out one of her knives, she flew through a flower, slicing it into pieces. Allen continued to fire his cannon randomly. Activating his katana, Robin sliced through the sticky strands. Getting onto his katana, it floated him up in the air. A flower snapped out at him from behind. Turning around, he managed to slice off one of its three tongues. Purple ooze spurted out of the end. The boy flew away to help out Beast Boy. Rabi was still sleeping.

Allen let off another blast with his arm. A flower flew through one of the walls, creating a big hole. Robin sliced through several strands connected to Beast Boy. The sound of fighting woke him up. He yawned widely.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily. His eyes widened upon seeing a flower. "Whoa!"

Turning into a Pterodactyl, Beast Boy broke through the sticky strands. He attacked a flower, slicing off its petals.

"Rabi, wake up!" Allen yelled to his sleeping companion. "Please!" Getting annoyed, Allen started swinging his normal arm. "Damn! This stuff's sticking to me…"

Robin spun around in mid-air.

"RABI! WAKE UP!"

Rabi's eyes stirred. Looking up from his lying position, he saw the hole. He was still slightly dazed from sleepiness.

"Wha…?"

"Hey there, humans!" Standing at the edge of the hole in the wall stood Eliade with a dead Franz dragging on the ground. The Exorcists looked over at her. "What are you doing?! Those flowers are precious to Lord Aleister!" Rabi had a dumbstruck look on his face upon seeing Eliade. She was looking at Allen and saw the cross on his chest. "Exorcists…" She paused. "But I sense two lustful gazes…"

The words 'My Type' suddenly appeared on Rabi's headband. He started to sparkle. Beast Boy had two giant hearts in his eyes. Raven saw this. Flying over, she smacked him really hard in the back of the head, the hearts cracking and breaking away. The green boy rubbed at the spot.

"That hurt, Rae!"

"Rabi?" Allen asked, sweat dropping.

Rabi was trying to get Eliade's attention. Robin flew around, slicing up flowers with his katana. Eliade winked at Rabi.

"Hey there!" she said cheerfully.

Rabi dog-whistled to her.

"Rabi!" Allen and Raven shouted.

Eliade started flirting with him.

"Say, you're cute. Would you like to be my lover?"

Allen reached over with his cannon.

"Would I?!"

Allen hit Rabi on the top of his head. A large bump formed.

"RABI!"

"What was that for?" the love-struck exorcist asked after looking at his friend.

"This is no time to be finding love!" Allen yelled angrily. "Especially with that!"

Anger crossed Eliade's face. Her forehead throbbed, her eyes turning dark.

"_That_?" She suddenly became serious. "I'm Eliade, Count Crowley's assistant. What are you doing here?"

Turning around, Robin zoomed towards her.

"Hunting vampires," Rabi answered, his mind still love-struck.

"We've come for the villager the Count took!" Allen shouted.

Robin dodged flowers, killing several in the process.

"Villager?" Eliade asked, confused. She lifted Franz into the air by his right leg. "You mean this?" Robin flew through a flower, his next target being Eliade. "I was just going to bury it." She smirked. "But if you want him…" The girl threw Franz straight at the Boy Wonder. "…He's all yours."

Robin's eyes widened. He didn't have time to dodge before Franz crashed into him. They flew back towards an open-mouthed flower. The Boy Wonder pulled out of the fall seconds before the villager was eaten by four flowers. Raven and Beast Boy watched in disgust as blood flew through the air. Pentacles started forming on the flower's petals. Turning around, Eliade walked off. Within seconds, the flowers burst, causing a huge explosion. A bright, white light filled the entry hall. The castle shook as the explosion caused another big hole in the wall. The Exorcists flew through the night air without a trace.

Elsewhere, Crowley was in a large room, standing in front of a wall with many different frames. There was a giant drawing in a master frame, its border covered in snakes, two devil creatures with wings on the upper corners, and a two-headed phoenix with its wings spread out at the top. The drawing was of a man that looked like he could be Crowley's father or grandfather. He had his tongue sticky out underneath a curly, white mustache.

Crowley was pouting at it.

"Oh grandfather… I've given up," he said. "I'm doomed to live and die in this castle. The villagers all hate me now and none of them will ever be my friend." Looking down, tears formed in the vampire's eyes. The tear in his left eye dripped down his cheek. "But that's nothing new." Crowley frantically rubbed at his face with his right arm. "Wh-Why am I crying? My beloved Eliade is still by my side!"

Crowley paused. The painting continued to look down on him.

"Grandfather, is this some curse you put on me? Did you do this to keep me from seeing the outside world against your wishes? Was it you who turned me into the monster that I am?" Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, causing Crowley to fall over backwards in surprise. He quickly recovered. "What's happening?!"

Meanwhile, outside in the now eerie silence, two hands emerged on the castle wall. They pulled up, revealing two disgruntled Exorcists; Rabi and Allen. They pulled there bodies over the side.

"We're pretty amazing, eh?" Rabi asked. They heard a caw. A green crow came zooming towards them. It landed near Rabi, turning into Beast Boy. "I thought we were goners for sure!"

Allen was wincing in pain. Soon, Raven appeared from a black hole in the brick floor of the wall.

"We got away with just a few bruises, thanks to our uniforms," Allen said.

Rabi shuddered.

"Sorry, I got hit in the stomach. I'm gonna be sick!"

Quickly leaning over the broken wall, Rabi puked up his lunch. Allen looked at Raven and Beast Boy.

"You guys okay?"

Raven nodded.

"I protected Beast Boy before the blast occurred."

The green boy looked around.

"Yeah, but…where's Robin?"

Allen looked inside the castle grounds. His eyes widened slightly.

"Hey, guys, look."

Joining Allen, Rabi looked to where he was pointing. The Exorcists stood up and saw a giant graveyard with wooden crosses sticking in the ground. Upon closer inspection, Raven saw Robin, standing near the gnarled tree by the graves. His Anti-Akuma was gone.

"We should go investigate dudes," Beast Boy said.

Nodding in agreement, the Exorcists jumped off the wall and approached the strange sight.

"It's a cemetery," Robin said as they arrived. "These are makeshift graves."

"Do you think its for pets?" Rabi asked.

Allen examined the cemetery for a moment.

"I think its for the-"

"-Villagers he carries off."

Everyone looked at Robin who had his arms folded over his chest. His eyes held no emotion.

"What?" Rabi asked in confusion.

"That Eliade did say she was going to bury Franz," Raven stated, monotone.

"And look; eight graves," Allen added. "The mayor said there'd been eight victims."

"But Crowley's killed nine people," Beast Boy said, his eyes filled with concern for the poor people.

"That's because the ninth evaporated," Allen said, touching one of the crosses.

The resounding crack from breaking wood caught the Exorcists' ears. Rabi's hair started wigging out.

"AAAAH! You broke it!"

"WAH! I barely touched it!" Getting onto his hands and knees, Allen started bowing. "I'm sorry!"

Beast Boy landed beside him.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Turning into a hound dog, the boy started digging. He paused and then changed back. Robin glanced at the ground from the corner of his eye. "No way!"

Everyone but Robin leaned closer to look.

"There are pentacles on the ground," Allen said.

Robin stared solemnly at the black stars covering the entire ground. He remembered when these stars had covered Starfire's body. He blinked slowly.

"Then that must mean-"

"There could be Akuma buried underneath," Robin said.

Raven glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She saw the hate and sadness in his eyes. And they weren't as bright and caring as in the photo she had seen when Robin showed the Titans what was inside the briefcase. They were now dull and lifeless looking.

While Beast Boy, Rabi, and Allen started digging up the graves, the Empath appeared by his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a whisper, as to not alert the others.

"I'm fine," was the boy's reply.

Raven's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Look, Robin, I know how much pain you must be going through, but you can't keep it bottled up inside." The boy didn't reply. "Your eyes aren't as vibrant like they used to be. They almost look dead." She paused. "Starfire-"

"-Is never coming back," Robin muttered, not looking at his friend. "My eyes will never be the same until I kill Slade. I won't let him get away with this."

Sadness crossed Raven's face. She turned back to the others.

Meanwhile, Eliade was heading for Crowley's room.

"Cockroaches are so hard to kill. I must inform Aleister immediately." She bit into her finger. "I won't let them get away alive; especially that white-haired brat! And I won't allow Aleister to escape from this castle!" Reaching his door, Eliade slammed it open. "Lord Aleister!"

Crowley looked up from picking up one of the paintings that fell off the wall. He saw Eliade's crying face.

"Eliade?" The girl suddenly ran into Crowley's arms, "Wh-What's wrong?!"

"Five Exorcists have come to kill you, Lord Aleister! They attacked me!" Eliade started whimpering. "They destroyed the flowers near the central stairway! I was so scared!"

"What?!" Crowley asked. Anger quickly crossed his face. "Curse them! How dare they destroy my grandfather's precious flowers?"

Eliade reached up to the vampire's cheek with her right hand, while pleading, "Kill them, Lord Aleister! Please!"

"Eh? But… Well…"

"If you don't, they'll kill us!" Grabbing the back of Crowley's neck, Eliade pilled his face to her shoulder. "Now that you're a vampire, you're an enemy to man." The vampire's eyes widened slightly at being so close to his beloved's neck. "Drink a little of my blood…" Crowley's eyes were almost popping out of his sockets as his fangs started to grow in his mouth. "It will make you strong and ferocious. Just a little bit… Please don't kill me, and we will live together in this castle forever. All right?"

Crowley started crying again as he looked at his grandfather's picture. He clearly remembered when he was a little boy.

_A vampire!_

_If you come any closer, we'll drive a stake through your heart!_

In a dark area stood a little boy with Crowley's hair, a large ball in his small hands.

_Don't come near us, you monster!_

The boy was crying.

_Grandfather, _Crowley thought, _I have no one left but Eliade._

_CHONK!_


End file.
